The Man who Became a Fox
by Mike Pie
Summary: What if I told you that the fantastic Mr. Fox story was actually an analogy of civil war. It was written based on notes during such a war. These are the notes of Ash Mackenzie as he was swept into a power struggle. His father was the leader of a rebellion that sparked the fires of this terrible conflict. (Based on the Fantastic Mr. Fox Movie)
1. Chapter 1: July 3, 1961

My father was never an honest man. Before I was born he was a thief. He would go all over the country stealing from people, stores, and banks. But he only took what he needed and no more. He was smart, when he stole he was never armed, never seen and never caught. He also only stole from the people who could afford to lose it. This was his legacy, but it changed on one day.

He and his wife Felicity were in the process of performing a heist. Felicity, my mother, had just that morning had a meeting with the doctor about how she was starting to feel ill. She had told her husband Gregory, my father, that the doctor said it was just a stomach bug. Anything worse and he may have called off the heist entirely until she was better.

It was very early morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Gregory examined the estate then looked at felicity and said, "There's an open window on the far side, probably leads onto a bedroom. We could also try the back door, it would take us closer to the safe."

My mother replied: "The back door would probably be quicker."

My Father quickly responded with "Yeah, but jumping through the window would be more scenic. Plus it may be quicker anyway."

My mother was acting uneasy, which was unusual for her since she and Gregory had done many heists together before this one. My father noticed this and tried to calm her down "Don't worry Felicity, I've been stealing since before I could run... Let's go."

The two then quickly bolted for the window. Gregory, with Felicity's help, vaulted into the window. He then helped Felicity climb in as well. The two rummaged through the mostly abandoned house until they came across a safe on the upper floor. Gregory put his ear up to the safe and cracked the combination. After opening the safe and placing some money in a bag he was holding he noticed something inside the safe.

He picked up the item and examined it. "This is a police office badge. It says, Berry." Gregory said this with a confused expression.

In response to this Felicity said, "I don't know Berry was an officer."

"Neither did I." My father said, he became very concerned "It's a setup". He walked up to one of the windows in the room and carefully looked out it. His voice became harsher "Shit! They've already surrounded the building."

Felicity started to panic. "What?! Gregory." Gregory wasn't listening, though, he was in a daze trying to think of a way out. My mother continued "Gregory... Gregory!"

Gregory replied angrily "What Felicity?!"

Felicity replied with "I'm pregnant." My father was stunned at hearing this. He stopped being angry and became almost sorrowful.

He tried to lighten the mood by saying. "Oh. Honey that's great news."

My mother looked at him seriously and said: "If we manage not to go to prison after this, then I want you to find a new line of work."

My father replied simply with "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2: September 27, 1973 Morning

They didn't go to jail that day, my parents. And twelve years later, in a neighboring state, my parents now lived. My father Gregory was now writing articles for a local newspaper. He had a habit of reading his own articles after they were published.

The articles Gregory wrote paid the bills but didn't leave much money to spare. We were a poor family. My mother Felicity, even knowing our families financial difficulties was still happy, but I knew Gregory missed his old lifestyle. He was constantly complaining about the financial struggles of lower classmen.

One day Gregory had gotten a raise from his publisher and the first thing he did was plan on moving. The apartment we were living in was small, barely having enough room for the three of us. He had his eyes on a house in the paper, the same paper that he was writing for, and he had plans to see it today.

Felicity noticed Gregory cutting out parts of the newspaper. "What are you up to?" Felicity said.

Gregory replied "Felicity, I'm tired of living in this cramped apartment. It makes me feel poor."

"We are poor but, we're happy right."

"More like so-so."

My parents didn't notice me walk into the room as they were talking "I can't go to school, I have a fever." I said. I wasn't sick, I just hated school and didn't want to go.

My mother saw right through this and immediately retorted "You're not sick. Now get dressed or you'll be late." I walked back to my room but, in this small apartment, I could still hear my parents.

My mother yelled from the kitchen "Your uncle has pneumonia so your cousin Kristofferson is going to be staying in your room for a little while."

I yelled back "Put him in dad's study." My dad replied "Dad's study is occupied by dad. You know I do use it."

I finished getting dressed then walked out of my room while I was brushing my teeth. I saw my dad standing at the doorway out of our apartment.

He took one look at me and immediately said "What are you wearing. What's with the cape and pants tucked into your socks." I hated my father. I feel like he knew more about the neighbor's kids than he knew about me. I spit some toothpaste from my mouth onto the floor. Then walked right back to my room. I heard my dad leave soon after that.

It was White Cap. I was dressing like White Cap from my comic books. My Dad wouldn't know that, though. I doubt he even knew that I read comics. I continued getting ready for school, hoping that the rest of the day would go better.


End file.
